


Pen Pals

by WolfieBlackBlood



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck-ish - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hemospectrum, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Once you've read homestuck, SO, So there's a entire blood caste system that determines what class they are and stuff like that., There's some hemospectrum type thing, uh, you'll understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieBlackBlood/pseuds/WolfieBlackBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne is an all blood, which means that she's practically immortal, she doesn't know what that means yet, but soon she'll be able to find out who and what is after her because of her blood, someone new comes into the picture and Roxanne learns about her true powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gods?

  
             Roxanne was sitting on her throne, waiting for the next Betty Crocker assignment to be given, so that she could receive her next assignment. She was afterall, the Heiress to the throne of the entire Betty Crocker Company. Not a lot of her friends really cared, but her mother and father surely did. Her mother and father were so supportive of her that they decided to allow her to work at Betty Crocker Co. Earning her the name of Roxanne Crocker. She smiled greatly upon the nameplate which was held upon her desk wall. She got up from her previous spot at her throne, finding out that she had once originated from Monster-like-culture. Sure she had the ability to shift into different creatures such as the Blaze, the Pigman or the Enderman. But it didn’t even come up to as awesome as it was to be able to shift into a Troll. The troll species had long died out, but she was the last one living, as well as Her Imperious Condescension . She was the heiress to the throne, and was very proud of it as well. She was the only one who could take the place of Her Imperious Condescension.  
  
     In turn making her the second most powerful Troll in the history of both Earth and Alternia. She sighed, sitting down and grabbing her books which upon inspecting further had been that of a memory book. She flipped through the pages, which mostly held pictures of her and her father, since her mother had just about given herself up for Roxanne. She looked at one picture the longest, in which within the picture she was holding her spoon/fork kind. It was the customary weapon for the Betty Crocker Royalty.Next to her was her mother and father, both standing on either side of her, one hand from each of them resting on her shoulder, as if they were proud of her. Very proud. Fuchsia tears threatened to pour from her eyes, and she quickly dismissed them by wiping away any sign that she was on the brim of tears. When she was old enough, her mother, Middnight, had allowed her to get anything she’d wanted, but only one of her choice. What she’d unknowingly done, was made herself the Heiress of the entire company. What she'd chose was one of the most rare things on Earth.  
  
     It was a Junior Battermaster's Bowlbuster Stirring/Poking Solution 50000. Which were reserved for the Betty Crocker Industry. They were also responsible for creating a new Red skaia fork, as well as a new Universe. The Red Skaia Fork was given to Roxanne at the age of 16, although she could’ve been very useful without it. Some say that the only way in order to get her back to human was if she actually quit the Betty Crocker Company. Which wasn’t very likely to happen, since she’d unknowingly given herself up because of a simple item that she longed for. She picked up her pencil, preparing to write a note to her friends, She smiled as she used her psionics to both start writing and change the color of her pencil to a bright cerise.

 

 

> _“ Dear friends, I hope you are just as aware as I am, that this body will not do for me, nor will it be able to provide very much service for me if I am to become the true ‘queen’ of the Betty Crocker Company. As you know, I shall instruct you all to do the same, but I have no sense in doing that. So I shall kill myself, and highly recommend that you do the same. By doing so I, Roxanne Crocker, can take on a form worth living within. I do hope you understand, Your friend, and Dearest Pen Pal, Roxanne.”_

Normally she wouldn’t have to to such a thing, but this body, was that of a human, and it was only slowing her down from what she was able to do. She was able to do so much more than what this body was allowing her to do. Maybe it was fate that she exterminate of this body and attempt to grasp something worth living within. She grabbed the paper and sent it to her Creeper friend, Cretise, one of who, would’ve understood why it is important to exterminate the body, her other friend although, her Enderman friend, Ediana didn’t understand, for she had already lived within the body worth living. She sent the message to both of her friends, immediately receiving replies from both her friends, Cretise’s letter, read as 

 

> _“What?! Are you insane?! You cannot possibly believe all that bullshit!!! You can’t possibly believe that Magic what’s-a-ma-call-it is actually Real!! You’d just be doing that for no reason!! Why would you ever want to do that?! I mean, I understand why you would want to do /that/ It’s just that I don’t understand why!! I need you to stay within that body, even if it just takes a while for you to fucking do /that/ I really /really/ need you to understand that I need you to stay here!! I need you to stay on this planet, not go on some completely different or completely new rock or water or thing. You know what’ll happen!!! It’s the same thing that happened to your parents!! I mean, you don’t exactly know what happened to them after they’d teleported to a higher body which could hold what they were capable of, which is completely ridiculous. BUT YOU CAN’T BE FUCKING SERIOUS!!!”_

  
Something Cretise wouldn’t understand, again, that has to be her. She is always never thinking before she acts. Which is most likely because of what the trolls did to her, they’d cut her up and searched for the things they were looking for, but never found it within her organs. so they sewed her up and apologized, then went on to murder/experiment upon her family members. Ediana was a bit different although, she lived within royalty, not only because of what creature she was, but because of what color her blood was, Aster. Her blood was one of the rarest within the top 3 range, with Roxanne’s blood color however, is the rarest of the rare, making her the Empress of the entire earth, although her father, Herobrine, didn’t exactly allow people of that blood to live within his house, her mother was kind enough to allow her to sleep in her own room, which was a guest room by now, when her father wouldn’t. Ediana’s letter was one of that with written grace, one of that written with purity, she was so unlike the other two, but was proud to even be considered a member of their group, to befriend a ‘rarer’ blood than her, was even more bizarre for a blood of their standing to even accomplish. Ediana’s letter read,  
  


> _“Perhaps you are unaware of the circumstances that should follow if you are to accomplish such a task, perhaps you do not understand the position that you’re in. Would you like a brief explanation on what your circumstances could possibly be should you accomplish such a task?”_

Of course that would be her answer, she always ends her letter short and with a question. Roxanne simply laughed quietly and smiled before writing another letter.

 

> _“Surely you understand what you’re saying, Cretise, and as for you, Edianna, I would love an explanation, all I need is for you both to get online so that I may inform you of what you need to know so that we can discuss the matter or topic in which will allow me to consult with you both, now get online and I shall Inform you on what needs to be done and how it is to be done.”_

  
She smiled as she got on her Shushtop, which was one of the quietest laptops in history to ever have been made. She got on her Shushtop and decided it’d be best if she created a group chat so that they could all chat amongst the others, talking to them so that they could understand what, why and how it happened.

* * *

 

 

**~~highestBlood [HB] created a group chat~~**

**~~explosiveMutant [EM] joined group chat~~**

**EM:** haha! hello hello!!

 **HB:** Hello there, Cretise.

**~~teleportiveenderWoman [TW] joined group chat~~**

**TW:** Hello there. What are we discussing as of right now?

 **EM:** i think that hb wasss about to explain to usss!!

 **HB:** Indeed I was.

 **TW:** Well? What are you waiting for?

 **HB:** Are you sure you want me to explain what happened to my parents before I’d completely lost contact with them?

 **TW:** Get. On. With. It.

 **HB:** Alright, fine, you don’t need to have to tell me twice. I mean for once I am actually able to sense that you aren’t inherently good.

 **HB:** But, it is as you wish, I shall unravel the tale of my parents’ ‘death’.

 **HB:** The ground that night was unbearably cold, and uncomfortable, I shifted and turned as to get comfortable in the dark season’s cold dark air, but only prevailed a simple while as I had previously been pierced with a trident, one of which, was wielded by Her Imperious Condescension, also my adoptive mother. I raged at her, practically clawing her eyes out, my Fork/Spoon Kind protecting me with everything it’d had.

 **HB:** And I thanked it for that.

 **HB:** I had pierced her with the magic from my wand Kind, then proceeded to dig out her eyes with my fork/spoon kind. It was then that she pierced me with her Trident, making sure it went all the way through me. I growled in pain as she then struck me with her psionics, which she’d obtained through the Psionic.

 **HB:** I cried out in pain, as I was shot, over and over again, my body becoming nothing more than her toy, in which she desired to strike over and over again with more and more bolts of lightning. By the time she’s had her fun, by the time she was done, I was let to leave, so I fled here, with my weapons and my parents, who shortly afterwards, were killed by an asteroid.

 **EM:** wow, sssoundsss rtagic. what happened next?

 **TW:** I’m sure that we found her next, bleeding almost to the point of death.

 **EM:** ‘gassspsss’ really? isss that really what happened?

 **HB:** Quite. That is exactly what had happened.

 **HB:** You two, if it wasn’t for the both of you, I wouldn’t be here as of now.

 **TW:** As much as it pains me to ask such a preposterous question, I assume your mother was an ‘all’ blood, much like yourself and your father a white blood?

 **HB:** I- … Yes, that’s correct. Why do you ask?

 **TW:** That would make you a mutant blood. But a Highblood at the same time.

 **HB:** I don’t understand, so are you telling me that I’m capable of doing things most other’s aren’t?

 **TW:** That is correct. You are one of the bloods, along with the violet bloods, who is responsible for creating this planet. No. This universe. I am in shock to even be within your presence, my dear Muse of Space and Time.

 **EM:** ‘gasssp’ are you sssure that ssshe isss really resssponsssible for sssuch a thing?

 **TW:** Quite.

**~~ explosiveMutant [EM] left the group~~**

**~~ teleportiveenderWoman [TW] left the group chat~~**

**~~ highestBlood [HB] left the group chat~~**

* * *

 

Roxanne sighed as she closed out the group chat, and started going about her business for the day.


	2. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne smiled and started writing once again, with her pink pencil which would send a letter to her friends immediately. 
> 
> “Hello friends, I hope you are all going to the birthday party of my own tomorrow. I shall be the one wearing Betty Crocker attire. Mostly due to the law that states that I must, otherwise I’ll be kicked out of the Entire Company. But as I’ve stated once before, I do hope that you’ll be able to make it. -Your friend, and pen pal, Roxanne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is so short, and that I didn't really, plan anything out other than her birthday. But, I wasn't really planning on continuing this. So, I'm sorry. Also, something is better than nothing, correct?

Roxanne smiled and started writing once again, with her pink pencil which would send a letter to her friends immediately.

 

 

 

> “Hello friends, I hope you are all going to the birthday party of my own tomorrow. I shall be the one wearing Betty Crocker attire. Mostly due to the law that states that I must, otherwise I’ll be kicked out of the Entire Company.But as I’ve stated once before, I do hope that you’ll be able to make it. -Your friend, and pen pal, Roxanne.”

She then smiled and sent it off with her psionics. Awaiting their reply as she begun to pick out the prettiest Betty Crocker dress she could find. She looked everywhere, her closet, online and everything, she just couldn’t find the prettiest dress, until she looked onto google images. There, was the dress, it was a completely red dress with a white over jacket, which was rather small. That’s when she’d received her reply from the girls. 

> “Oooh! Sssoundsss perfect! I’ll be there!! What time doesss it ssstart?”

 

> “I would like to accompany you to the party, not sure if Cretis will be willing to go, but I’d love to see you in person for once, and not have to just talk over either magic paper or the inter webs.” 

 

> “That’s great!! I’m sooo happy that the two of you can join me on my birthday!!! Now If you wouldn’t mind I would actually like you to go online I’d appreciate it if we could all chat for a while about this particular subject.”

 

She sighed and picked up her fork, using her spoon with her psionics to create a cake for the guests who would arrive within a few days time.

Roxanne, after she was done baking the cake, had gotten back online to see who was coming to her birthday party and who would’ve been too busy. She hated surprises, especially with events that she’d planned. It always burned her up to even so much as think about people not being able to show up for her events. Roxanne carefully tidied herself up, putting herself in the Betty Crocker red and white dress that she’d picked out so that she didn’t look like a complete mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to come!


End file.
